Las cosas que hacemos por amor
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: ¿que estas dispuesto ha hacer con tal de que el amor de tu vida te perdone?


_**Todo lo que lean y reconozcan pertenece al universo Twilight, la trama es cosa mia**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Las cosas que hacemos por amor<span>**

Las calles de San Diego eran un hervidero de vida, la gente corría acelerada a su trabajo o caminaba relajada hacia cualquier destino, sin estar realmente preocupada. La brisa cálida que anunciaba la llegada del verano golpeaba el lloroso rostro de Rosalie Hale, quien vestida con su típico uniforme de secretaría caminaba con gesto ausente hacia su hogar en el corazón de la ciudad.

Había sido un mal día, un muy mal día de principio a fin. Partiendo desde las tostadas quemadas hasta mañana, siguiendo por el taxista que quiso pasarse de listo con ella para después llegar con treinta minutos de retraso a su trabajo y para terminar aún sentía los gritos de la socia de su jefe.

"_Estúpido día… sabía que no debía levantarme"_ Se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a su departamento y se encontraba con la típica escena de todos los viernes desde que su amiga tenía novio.

Isabella, o mejor conocida como Bella se encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de su novio, Edward, mientras veían una película de amor. Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de la chica deprimida, para ellos no había nada que interrumpiera su burbuja de amor, pero un fuerte sollozo hizo que la pequeña chica reaccionara y buscara a la causante de tan sonido.

-Hola chicos – dijo Rose mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas – siento haberlos interrumpido. Ya me voy a mi cuarto – dijo caminado pesadamente a su habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, estaban muy sorprendidos. Bella jamás había visto así de destrozada a su mejor amiga y hecho la dejo bastante impresionada.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – pregunto suavemente su chico mientras la atraía nuevamente a su pecho

-No lo sé – susurró

-Creo que es mejor que me valla – dijo el cobrizo antes de levantarse, pero viendo que Bella iba a protestar agrego – no creo que sea necesario que nos vea así si esta tan… destrozada. Además ella te necesita más que yo ahora – dijo dulcemente.

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de su Edward, la capacidad de entender a los demás sin importar sus propias necesidades.

-Gracias cariño – dijo Bella llena de orgullo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

-Te amo – susurró Edward antes de besarla suavemente – después me cuentas que ha pasado, tengo el presentimiento que esta vez _él_ lo ha estropeado a lo grande.

Con un asentimiento y un beso más, Edward se fue para tratar de averiguar con su amigo que es lo que había pasado entre él y la rubia amiga de su novia.

Por su parte Bella fue a la habitación de su amiga y antes de entrar escucho que esta estaba llorando, en verdad debía de estar muy mal para poder hacerla llorar con tal intensidad. Con cuidado entro a su habitación y se recostó al lado de ella, para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Rosalie se sintió mucho peor al ver que había arruinado la noche de su amiga, pero nada podía hacer. Le dolía el corazón de tan solo recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero una cosa tenía clara. No pensaba volver con él bajo ningún concepto.

-Rosie – susurró su amiga, mientras esperaba que esta se calmaba - ¿Qué pasa?

Bella estaba preocupada, su amiga solo se quedó mirando al horizonte ignorando sus llamados.

-Rose, háblame, dime algo, cualquier cosa – suplico su castaña amiga

-E-Estos bien – susurró débilmente

-No es así Rose. No estás bien. Cuenta lo que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

La chica rubia lo pensó unos momentos y decidió que era una buena idea contra con su amiga. Así tal vez ella podría arreglar los detalles legales de su renuncia.

-He renunciado – dijo acomodándose mejor, sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Bella la imito y se quedó de piedra al comprender lo que dijo.

-Pero…. ¿por…

-He terminado con Emmett – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos

Bella estaba completamente horrorizada. Ellos se amaban tanto o mas que ella y su Edward. De hecho gracias a la pareja se habían conocido hace pocos meses. Emmett y su amiga se veían tan bien juntos, a pesar de ser jefe y empleada, sabían disimular muy bien su relación ante el resto para que no hubiesen malos entendidos.

-¿quieres contarme que paso?

Le dolía mucho aún todo lo que había pasado, pero debía ser honesta con su amiga, además jamás había existido secretos entre ellas, Así que tragándose en un poco el dolor, dejo que su orgullo y su coraje hablara.

-Llegue un poco tarde a la oficina, Emmett estaba un poco molesto pues tenía una reunión importante y solo yo sabía dónde estaba la información que iba a necesitar. Lo dejé pasar pensando que estaba muy estresado y yo muy molesta como para ponernos a discutir. Paso la mayor parte de la mañana encerrado en su oficina, así que me fui a comer sola – eso era extraño, jamás almorzaban por separado, pensó Bella – Después del horario de comida anunció que se iría a comer con Mary Thomas – remedo el tono de voz odioso de la socia de su ex – novio – así que con todo el coraje que tenía no le dije nada, ya sabes… eso de guardar las apariencias. Después de una hora llegaron muy alegres y sonrientes a encerrarse en su oficina, donde desde a fuera se escuchaba que estaban todo risitas.

Rose respiro profundo, aún faltaba la peor parte de la historia.

-Como todos los días, antes de venir a casa siempre entro a la oficina de Emmett para despedirme de él y para saber si no necesita nada más. Cuando entre vía la muy… zorra sentada en las piernas de Emmett y el muy complacido jugando con ella y riendo…

Los recuerdos en la mente de Rosalie están bastante frescos, eran muy dolorosos.

_Suavemente carraspee para hacerme notar. Emmett al verme allí de pie frente ellos se pudo completamente pálido, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sacar a esa víbora de su regazo._

_-Perdón por la interrupción – dije mordazmente – solo quería saber si necesitaba algo más señor McCarty_

_-Emmy no necesita nada más – dijo la muy perra abrazándolo por el cuello – además _secretarita_ no seas tan impertinente como para entrar sin tocar antes. Podrías habernos encontrado en otra situación. ¿Verdad cariño?_

_Emmett no dijo nada, no me miraba. Solo miraba su escritorio con gesto avergonzado._

_-Veo que no me necesita – dije amargamente mientras veía tristemente como mi novio no decía nada a aquella mujer – Hasta mañana luego señor McCarty, señorita Thomas. Y nuevamente lamento la interrupción._

_Con la tristeza llenándome el corazón y la vergüenza de ver a mi novio ni siquiera defenderme de aquella arpía, decidí irme de allí lo más rápido posible._

_No quería a mi lado a un hombre que no me respeta, ni se digna a defender a la mujer que supuestamente ama._

-Y antes de salir del edificio pase a recursos humanos y deje mi renuncia – murmuró Rose con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amiga.

Bella estaba sorprendida. Jamás pensó que el amigo de su novio actuara de esa forma, seguramente Rose había mal interpretado todo y en unos días más se solucionaría todo.

-¿no crees que fue un poco apresurado renuncias Rose? Ya sabes lo mal que está la situación económica en el país… es muy difícil encontrar trabajo.

-Lo sé Bells, peor es lo que menos me preocupa – murmuró mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama – pero no puedo seguir cerca de él. Me lastimó muchísimo con su actitud y permitir que esa mujer siguiera encima de él en mi presencia es una falta de respeto enorme.

-¿Pero Rose… - Bella trato de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero muy rápidamente Rose le interrumpió.

-Dime… ¿Qué hubieses hecho si Edward fuese el que estaba en la situación de Emmett?

De solo pensarlo le hirvió la sangre a Bella. No podía imaginar si quiera que Edward la hiciera eso, le dolía el corazón pensar que él la traicionara de tal forma.

-Ahora te entiendo – murmuró la castaña – me moriría si viera a Edward así.

-Entonces ¿entiendes porque decidí lo que decidí? – dijo Rose viendo a su amiga

Bella asintió mientras de abrazar a su amiga y mecerla tratando de traspasarle así todo su apoyo y su cariño.

-Te ayudaré en lo que quieras Rose… Hablaré con mi jefa para preguntarle si hay algún puesto disponible para ti – dijo separándose para verla con cariño – y con lo de Emmett, no interferiré de ninguna forma. Si no quieres verlo yo lo respetaré y ni siquiera dejare que Edward interfiera. Esta es tú decisión amiga y yo respetaré todo lo que digas.

Por su parte Emmett estaba completamente desaparecido, y el móvil tenía la molesta grabación para avisar que estaba apagado. Edward estaba un poco preocupada por su amigo, pues sabía cómo se ponía cuando se enojaba con Rosalie. Insistió un par de veces más, pero desistió al ver la hora, ya llamaría él cuando quisiera hablar.

Pasaban los días y las cosas estaban más o menos igual. Rosalie había encontrado trabajo en la agencia de publicidad donde trabajaba Bella y cada día se encontraba más cómoda con sus compañeros de trabajo. Un par de días después comenzaron a llegar muchos arreglos florales para Rosalie, con mensajes de disculpas y perdón por parte de Emmett, pero cada arreglo, cada tarjeta era desecha antes de su destinataria la leyera. Esa era la petición que la chica rubia le había hecho a su amiga castaña, al igual que no se le pasara ningún tipo de llamada de Emmett, el cual estaba desesperado por ponerse en contacto con su Rose. Se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido aquella tarde, debía de haberle dado su lugar desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ahora solo aspiraba a que ella le diera solo un minuto de su atención para pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles.

-¡Joder! – exclamó lanzando el móvil al sofá mientras Edward salía de la cocina con unas botellas de cerveza – he querido hablar con ella desde hace semanas, pero tú noviecita no quiere pasármela.

-No metas a Bella en esto – gruño Edward pasándole una cerveza – Ella solo hace lo que Rose le pidió. Si no hubieses sido tan Idiota ese día, Rosalie no se negaría no haberte en pintura Em.

Emmett reconoció que su amigo tenía razón. Él la había cagado con creces y se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero ese fatídico día estaba tan enojado con ella por ser tan impuntual, que decidió ignorarla hasta que aprendiera que debía ser responsable con los horarios, pero todo se le fue de las manos y cuando menos lo esperaba tenía a su socia haciéndole cosquillas, además de estar sentada en su regazo y en ese momento llego su Rose y todo se estropeó.

Él la amaba más que a su vida y la recuperaría contra viento y marea.

-Necesito de tu ayuda Ed – murmuró el joven McCarty, suplicante a su amigo – tu eres muy romántico y sabes lo que las chicas quieren. Necesito recuperar a mi Rosie.

El chico cobrizo lo pensó por un momento, pero las palabras de su amada le recordaron la promesa que esta le arranco hace unas noches atrás…

_-Prométeme que no te meterás en los problemas de los chicos – dijo sería mientras se acurrucaban para dormir en el departamento del chico._

_-Pero Bells, él es mi amigo, no puedo no ayudarlo_ – _murmuró acomodándose de lado para ver a su novia._

_-Amor – dijo ella pacientemente – son sus problemas. Además no quiero tener que discutir con Rose por ti. Se que es tu amigo y lo quieres pero le prometí a Rose que no me metería ni discutiría sus decisiones. Solo te pido que hagas lo mismo._

_Edward la miraba indeciso, pero dos pequeñas palabras susurradas de forma dulce por parte de su chica le hicieron tomar una decisión._

_-Por favor Ed – susurró ella llena de dulzura, usando sus armas de convencimiento – por mi…_

_Ante esos preciosos ojos y ese pequeño puchero de su novia. Edward no tuvo nada más que hacer. Besándola suevamente le confirmó que haría lo que ella quisiera._

Ahora, varias noches después de haber hecho esa promesa, estaba dudando entre lo correcto y lo que él encontrara justo.

-Dios Em, le prometí a Bella que no me entrometería en sus asuntos – dijo Edward con un además culpable.

-Edward… imagínate en mi situación. Que Bella no quiere hablar contigo ni por equivocación, ¿no te gustaría que todos te ayudaran a recuperarla?

Edward lo pensó desde aquella perspectiva. Bella era el amor de su vida, de eso estuvo completamente seguro desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella y honestamente no se imaginaba una vida sin que su dulzura y ternura no estuviesen en ella. Su amigo tenía razón, él haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su Bella. ¡Al diablo con su promesa!, mientras Bella no se enterará él no tendría mayores problemas.

-Está bien Em, te ayudaré. Te lo debo, pues gracias a ti conocí a mi Bells – Emmett estaba muy emocionado, pues su amigo era un reconocido publicista – Pero antes tienes que prometerme que jamás de los jamases Bella se enterará de esto. Me mandará al diablo si se entera que te ayudé.

Emmett le juró por lo más sagrado que Bella jamás se enteraría de lo que acababan de acordar. Así que comenzaron a planear lo que haría para comenzar a ganarse el corazón y el perdón de Rose.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Emmett cada día insistía menos en acosar a Rosalie. Las llamadas llegaron a ser nulas y los arreglos florarles cesaron a los pocos días. La chica comenzó a notarse cada día más desesperanzada, en cierta forma se sentía alagada de que su ex siguiera insistiendo, pero al ver que comenzaba a rendirse quiso buscarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiese realmente.

Pasaron las semanas y la vida siguió pasando. Edward y Bella pasaban las noches en el departamento de él, debido a que querían evitar que Rose los viera tan enamorados, mientras ella sufría por la aparente indiferencia de Emmett. Por su parte el chico estaba ultimando los últimos detalles de las muchas sorpresas que le tenía a su Rose, si ninguna de ellas resultaba es que la había herido demasiado como para poder solucionarlo, y eso de verdad le mataba.

-Belly – llamó Rose desde la habitación – me podrías traer una toalla.

El silencio de la casa le indicaba que su amiga no estaba o estaba hablando por teléfono en su habitación. Así que perezosamente salió de allí para encontrarse con su amiga inmóvil con ambas manos cubriendo su boca viendo hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba en la sala.

-¿¡Bella! – llamó su amiga al verla tan sorprendida – ¿amiga estas bien? – la llamó preocupada

Bella, solo pudo volver a verla completamente sorprendida y sin palabras la invito a que se acercara y viera lo que la tenía completamente sorprendida.

En el edificio de enfrente a su departamento, había un cartel que cubría toda la extensión del edificio. Había un osito con carita muy triste y con una flor marchita en sus manos, Bajo la imagen había un mensaje con letras negras y grandes.

**¿Me darías una oportunidad?**

**Perdóname Por Favor**

**Te amo muchísimo**

Rosalie sabía quién era el causante de dicho cartel. Emmett.

-Oh por Dios – chilló Bella una vez que salió del shock – es el detalle más lindo que alguien pudo haber tenido contigo amiga – dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien aún estaba en shock por la sorpresa.

Rose sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Pensó que Emmett se había olvidado completamente de ella, pero al parecer no fue así. Se había pasado con el detalle, pero aún no estaba lista para perdonarlo, así que con todo el orgullo del mundo se giró y se fue a buscar las toallas que estaba necesitando. Perpleja, Bella la observó irse como si nada hubiese pasado. Y nuevamente la escucho gritar desde su habitación.

-Me ducho y nos podemos ir Bells

Los días pasaban y Emmett no perdía las esperanzas de recuperar a su amor. Pero una noche que estaba junto a Edward hablando de la vida, sonó el timbre y vio a su amigo palidecer ante el pequeño cuerpo de su novia.

-¡Belly! – chilló Edward exagerando un poco – amor no… no te esperaba.

-Cullen – dijo amenazadoramente entrando al departamento y viendo a Emmett sentado en la sala – lo sabía… sabía que tras ese detalle estaba tú cabeza – dijo con los brazos cruzados viendo furiosa a su novio.

-Amor… no sé de qué me hablas cariño – dijo dulcemente tratando de apaciguar la ira homicida de su novia.

-Si, lo sabes. Y tu amigo de aquí – dijo pegándole un manotazo en la nuca a Emmett – también lo sabe.

-Lo siento Bells. Le pedí a Edward ayuda, porque necesito recuperar a mi Rosie. Él me dijo que no podía, porque te lo prometió y solo me dio una idea general. El resto fue toda mi idea.

Bella miraba a ambos completamente seria. Eso no era nada bueno. Pero de a poco comenzó a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro y salto sobre Edward besando todo su rostro. Ambos chicos estaban completamente sorprendidos ante el radical cambio de ánimo de la chica, pero esperaron pacientemente a que se terminara su ataque de euforia y pudiese explicarles que es lo que pasaba.

-ES EL DETALLE MÁS LINDO Y ROMANTICO QUE PUDO TENER ALGUIEN – gritó cuando fue a abrazar a Emmett

-Amor ¿estás bien? – susurró Edward cuando se acercó a abrazar a su novia

-Sipi – dijo abrazándolo – solo estaba un poquito enojada porque no cumpliste tu promesa señor, pero eso lo hablaremos después – le dijo a Edward – pero quiero ver a mi amiga feliz, así que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea que estén planeando… Pero Ella no tiene que saber que estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello.

El Chico grandote estaba completamente emocionado, casi saltaba como un niño de cinco años cuando descubre que santa le trajo lo que pidió. Además Siempre la ayuda de una chica es bienvenida, más si es la mejor amiga de la mujer que amas y de la que estás buscando tan desesperadamente su perdón.

Rose estaba emocionada, las flores comenzaron a llegar nuevamente, no eran arreglos extravagantes como en un inicio, pero era un indicio de que Emmett no se había olvidado de ella completamente. No hubo llamadas, no mensajes en las flores, era solo un detalle que él quiso tener con ella.

Esa misma semana, Bella tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer, pues tuvo un plan que ni la reina de hielo podría evitar derretirse de amor por el muchacho.

-Rose - gimió Bella mientras la perseguía por el departamento – vamos a caminar un ratito.

-Dile a Ed que valla contigo – se quejó la rubia – estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza

-Pero… pero – dejo la castaña – caminar un poco te haría bien. Así también podríamos ir a tomarnos un café y comer algo.

Rosalie no entendía la insistencia de su amiga por salir con ella, pero lo pensó bien. Estos días la había extrañado, mucho. A decir verdad las chicas eran como hermanas desde que se conocieron en la universidad, por eso era extraño no verse unos días.

-Está bien – la rubia suspiro resignada – voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos.

La chica castaña no podía estar más feliz, todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado. Así que llamo a su novio para decirle que estuviera atento pues en cualquier momento ambas llegarían al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento.

Edward le comento la situación a su amigo y este se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Vio a su alrededor y verifico que todo estaba perfecto, tal como Bella lo había especificado. Las personas que lo ayudarían estaban atentas a la señal de que el show debía comenzar.

El viento frío del inicio del otoño que ya estaba comenzando azoto el rostro de las chicas y Rose se preguntó qué diablos hacían con este frio en la calles de San Diego, siendo que su amiga odiaba el frío.

-Bella ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó cuándo estaban entrando al parque.

-Te dije que tengo ganas de caminar y este parque es bellísimo – murmuró buscando disimuladamente a su novio – además quiero ir al café que está del otro lado del parque.

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó sospechosamente Rosalie, quien se dio cuenta de la inquietud de su amiga.

-¿Yo? – preguntó falsamente ofendida Bella – no busco a nadie Rosie, solo estaba viendo lo bello que está este lugar.

-¿Segura? – preguntó nuevamente

-Claro que si – dijo y algo llamó su atención un poco más adelante.

Caminaron calmadamente hablando de la vida unos cuentos metros más, hasta que un pequeño de no más de siete años, disfrazado de osito irrumpió en el camino de las chicas.

-Señorita – dijo hablándole a Rosalie - ¿usted es ricitos de oro? – pregunto tiernamente

-Ehm… no – dijo un poco descolocada

-Pero usted tiene el pelo rubio y con rizos – dijo mientras la gente comenzaba a juntarse en torno a las chicas – y además es muy bonita.

A Rose ese gesto la derritió. El pequeño era tan dulce que no resistió a la tentación de seguirle la corriente.

-Podría decirse que soy ricitos de oro – murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras el chico se alejaba un poco y llamaba a dos pequeñas más. Una de unos siete años y otra mucho más pequeña que caminaba con la ayuda de los otros dos. Todos ellos estaban disfrazados adorablemente de ositos. Con cuidado tomó entre sus brazos al más pequeño y los siguió a donde le guiaban.

Por su lado Bella los seguía a una distancia prudente, pues parecía que su amiga se había olvidado completamente de ella.

Los pequeños guiaban a Rose por un camino lleno de globos de helio. Estaba tan enternecida por el detalla, sabía que Emmett estaba detrás de ese detalle y en verdad estaba más que perdonado. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a un pequeño espacio despejado donde solamente había una mesa para dos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó a sus pequeños acompañantes, mientras que el pequeño se removía inquieto en sus brazos. Lo bajo y los tres pequeños desaparecieron por donde mismo llegaron.

Completamente confundida, escucho unos pasos que provenían desde el lado opuesto a donde ella estaba y su corazón se llenó de ternura al ver que era Emmett disfrazado de oso, se veía tan dulce que adoro el rosado que cubría suavemente sus mejillas.

-Hola – susurró el chico cuando llego a unos pasos de ella.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente - ¿qué es todo esto?

-Esto – murmuró distraídamente – es una simple forma de pedirte perdón.

-No era… - ella iba a replicar, pero él la silenció con uno de sus dedos.

-Era muy necesario Rose – dijo osadamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica – siento mucho no haberte dado tu lugar aquel día. Por mantener oculta esta relación cuando eres el mundo entero para mí. Sé que se vio mal que Mary estuviera en mi regazo cuando nos viste, pero créeme que ella no es nada ni nadie importante para mí. Yo te amo osita y de verdad este tiempo sin ti ha sido una pura agonía.

Rosalie estaba completamente emocionada ante las dulces palabras de Emmett, sabía que no debía perdonarlo aún, pero lo amaba tanto que el tiempo y la distancia le hicieron valorar más la relación que ellos tenían.

-No sé Em – susurró para hacerlo sufrir un poco – me dolió mucho lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé – suspiro antes de ponerse de rodillas ante la sorpresa de ella – pero necesito que me perdones – gimió desesperado – Perdóname Rose. Te juro que jamás volverá a pasar. Te amo y te necesito porque sin ti no soy absolutamente nada.

La chica lo miraba completamente emocionada y con el corazón lleno de dicha.

-Está bien Emmett… te perdono – dijo son una pequeña sonrisa antes de que él se levantara y la abrazara fuertemente a su pecho – pero, si vuelve a pasar algo así. Olvídate que unos pequeños tan lindos harán que te perdone.

-Nunca más mi amor – dijo alzándola hasta tener el rostro de ella a la misma altura que el suyo – nunca más tendré que pedirte perdón por algo así.

-Te amo osito – dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente antes de que él la besara intensamente.

A lo lejos, sus amigos miraban como la pareja se reconciliaba. Como ellos formaron parte de este bello momento en sus vidas.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? – dijo Edward mientras tenía a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo – dijo sonriente, al ver a sus amigos disfrutando del lindo momento que estaba viviendo, gracias a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente hermosa!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? aquí estoy con este pequeño realidad es el primer Shot que hago de Rose y Emmett. Espero que les alla gustado tanto como me gusto ami escribirlo.**

**Tengo varios anuncios:**

**1) Hay Twitter nuevo... exclusivo para cuando publique... así que si quieren seguirme vean en mi perfil =) ... agregenme!**

**2) Hay Capi listo de "aprendiendo a ser padre" y "enamorado de una fans", pero espero que mis super mega geniales Betas me los manden, así que estén atentas **

**Las quiero mis pequeñas saltamontes =)**

**besotes**


End file.
